


Three Times I've Failed

by DarkNasa



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: other animatronics are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNasa/pseuds/DarkNasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on it all, he could count the amount of times he failed.<br/>Three times too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times I've Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh just a small thing I wrote to get me back in the swing of writing?? I kinda used my own theories here oops. Also this is technically the 5th child who is possessing the Golden Freddy suit looking back in this.

We have been lost for so long. I’ve been here since THAT day. We are all unable to move on, the first one of us wants that man dead and promises us that when he is dead by our hands we will be able to leave, be able to finally be free. We’ll get to see our parents again and we will be happy.

She lied to us. We can’t go on even if that man dies to us. If the animatronics we are trapped in are destroyed, what happens to us?

There were eleven of us.

Eleven victims of the night guard from so long ago.

The first of us became the Puppet, the one who would trap me and four others merely 4 years later. I was the oldest of them, the wisest. Yet I was worried about my younger brother and went after him. Leading to both our deaths.

I know what he looks like. I know who to kill in order to end this. But HE got moved to day shift and we weren’t able to attack him during that time, as the animatronics took over and did their jobs and I was left in the backroom to rot.

To them, we were just five missing children. This place insisted they weren’t the cause of it. But here we are, me and my younger brother and his friends were all trapped.

They smelled the rotting, and people came and shut down the pizzeria.

Then they replaced us, bringing in more animatronics. The puppet stayed working however. We were scrapped for parts. One of his friends lost an arm and their face, the other, her jaw was broken open and her hands were missing. Another one of his friends lost the outer part of his ear and a lot of the outer suit and wires.

And he… barely moved anymore when it wasn’t night time. One of his eyes no longer worked due to the wires being removed and he had wires hanging out here and there.

We were forgotten. They didn’t care when they found our rotting bodies. They didn’t care. They HID our bodies and left us! They had the NERVE to say that we were still “missing”.

We are still here. We remain.

But they didn’t learn their lesson. They hired the murderer. And now was our chance for revenge. However, something I should have expected but didn’t happened.

He killed another five children. HE USED ME TO MURDER THEM.

The puppet and my brother attempted to SAVE THEM - to SAVE US. But in the end, the man stopped them, starting the music box once again and shining the light to cause a power reset. I was stuck there, powerless to do anything for the first time in my undead animatronic life. And I heard him laugh, and stand over them as he whispered.

_“You can’t.”_

The murdered children from that night were trapped with us, becoming the newer animatronics. They cried. They wanted freedom. They didn’t want to be forgotten. They were marked as missing. Their bodies hidden like ours.

They will never see their parents again. They’ll never be free. They’ll be trapped forever here with us.

Their deaths were my fault. I did not realize the man was there. He took my exoskeleton. He used me to kill them. I thought that he would be back.

Someone did show up and I mistook him for the man who killed us. He escaped after six nights however. I’m glad he did. He got to live. He was innocent. I was just blind with anger at the time and thought he was that man.

The very next day, another horror happened that I could not stop. The security guard had been bitten by one of the newer children- I mean, animatronics. His frontal lobe torn off. A birthday party ruined once again.

The adults took them away.

The adults destroyed them and took us away to a new place.

Only six of us remained.

A new night guard showed up, he seemed to know what he was doing. Adults all looked the same to me at this point. He survived for so long here. Why did he keep coming back? The four of them were just having trouble getting into the office. And they needed my help. This adult needed to know how we felt. How we felt getting stuffed into those suits all those years ago. He had been recording a message to the next night guard, if we didn’t get him tonight he’ll escape.

I found out that I could speak. Somewhat. I managed to form the words _**“IT’S ME”**_ when I appeared in the office. He attempted to run while recording the message. He didn’t get to finish that message or escape. Foxy had been banging on the door, Bonnie had been outside staring in, as well as Chica. And Freddy had been playing his song.

He was stuffed into my suit. And he was reported as “missing”. He was forgotten like the rest of us.

When the new guard came and escaped, the pizzeria was shut down again. A lack of funds it seemed. They decided to go back to the roots- to fix me and to scrap them. I couldn’t fight. I was powerless again. But they did.

They lost.

I was fixed and they were gone. My brother and his friends were gone. Trapped forever in a void of the unknown. After all, I don’t know what happens once your animatronic is completely gone. I’ve possessed a suit all this time- I’ve just barely stayed alive. If you can even call it that. I need to do something horrible so I can join them. The man who killed us is surely caught and killed by now, I can not possibly save myself. I will forever sing songs for young children as long as these people are allowed to keep going with this. They must be stopped once and for all.

Rumors cropped up that I was haunted. And I had hoped that people had finally figured it out. They were thrown out of the pizzeria for apparent “lies and slander” but only ones lying here are the adults.

I was sixteen when I died. We had been here for my brother’s tenth birthday. His friends were between nine and eleven. The puppet had been seven when she died. The other 5 children had been between the ages of five and eleven. The youngest of them had became Balloon Boy. The oldest became the toy version of Freddy.

They were just kids. I had been getting ready for my 2nd year of high school. We did nothing wrong. So why did this happen to us? Why couldn’t I save my brother? Do you know what my brother said before that man murdered us? While he was luring us away?

_“Isn’t that Golden Freddy?! We’re so lucky we get to see him! This is the best birthday ever!”_

Now here we are. Funny how things change huh? Funny how a child’s life can be ripped away by a single man? Funny how no matter how much you beg for a life of a sibling you are forced to fail each time and watch them die? Three times I’ve failed. And once I am gone, our story will truly be over. Maybe once I am gone, we will be free.

But for now, 30 years since I died, I am the only one that remains.

I am still here.

I remain.


End file.
